Native TCRs
As is described in, for example, WO 99/60120 TCRs mediate the recognition of specific Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC)-peptide complexes by T cells and, as such, are essential to the functioning of the cellular arm of the immune system.
Antibodies and TCRs are the only two types of molecules which recognise antigens in a specific manner, and thus the TCR is the only receptor for particular peptide antigens presented in MHC, the alien peptide often being the only sign of an abnormality within a cell. T cell recognition occurs when a T-cell and an antigen presenting cell (APC) are in direct physical contact, and is initiated by ligation of antigen-specific TCRs with pMHC complexes.
The native TCR is a heterodimeric cell surface protein of the immunoglobulin superfamily which is associated with invariant proteins of the CD3 complex involved in mediating signal transduction. TCRs exist in αβ and γδ forms, which are structurally similar but have quite distinct anatomical locations and probably functions. The MHC class I and class II ligands are also immunoglobulin superfamily proteins but are specialised for antigen presentation, with a highly polymorphic peptide binding site which enables them to present a diverse array of short peptide fragments at the APC cell surface.
Two further classes of proteins are known to be capable of functioning as TCR ligands. (1) CD1 antigens are MHC class I-related molecules whose genes are located on a different chromosome from the classical MHC class I and class II antigens. CD1 molecules are capable of presenting peptide and non-peptide (e.g, lipid, glycolipid) moieties to T cells in a manner analogous to conventional class I and class II-MHC-pep complexes. See, for example (Barclay et al, (1997) The Leucocyte Antigen Factsbook 2nd Edition, Academic Press) and (Bauer (1997) Eur J Immunol 27 (6) 1366-1373)) (2) Bacterial superantigens are soluble toxins which are capable of binding both class II MHC molecules and a subset of TCRs. (Fraser (1989) Nature 339 221-223) Many superantigens exhibit specificity for one or two Vbeta segments, whereas others exhibit more promiscuous binding. In any event, superantigens are capable of eliciting an enhanced immune response by virtue of their ability to stimulate subsets of T cells in a polyclonal fashion.
The extracellular portion of native heterodimeric αβ and γδ TCRs consist of two polypeptides each of which has a membrane-proximal constant domain, and a membrane-distal variable domain. Each of the constant and variable domains includes an intra-chain disulfide bond. The variable domains contain the highly polymorphic loops analogous to the complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of antibodies.
CDR3 of αβ TCRs interact with the peptide presented by MHC, and CDRs 1 and 2 of αβ TCRs interact with the peptide and the MHC. The diversity of TCR sequences is generated via somatic rearrangement of linked variable (V), diversity (D), joining (J), and constant genes
Functional α and γ chain polypeptides are formed by rearranged V-J-C regions, whereas β and δ chains consist of V-D-J-C regions. The extracellular constant domain has a membrane proximal region and an immunoglobulin region. There are single α and δ chain constant domains, known as TRAC and TRDC respectively. The β chain constant domain is composed of one of two different β constant domains, known as TRBC1 and TRBC2 (IMGT nomenclature). There are four amino acid changes between these β constant domains, three of which are within the domains used to produce the single-chain TCRs displayed on phage particles of the present invention. These changes are all within exon 1 of TRBC1 and TRBC2: N4K5->K4N5 and F37->Y (IMGT numbering, differences TRBC1->TRBC2), the final amino acid change between the two TCR β chain constant regions being in exon 3 of TRBC1 and TRBC2: V1->E. The constant γ domain is composed of one of either TRGC1, TRGC2(2×) or TRGC2(3×). The two TRGC2 constant domains differ only in the number of copies of the amino acids encoded by exon 2 of this gene that are present.
The extent of each of the TCR extracellular domains is somewhat variable. However, a person skilled in the art can readily determine the position of the domain boundaries using a reference such as The T Cell Receptor Facts Book, Lefranc & Lefranc, Publ. Academic Press 2001.
Recombinant TCRs
The production of recombinant TCRs is beneficial as these provide soluble TCR analogues suitable for the following purposes:                Studying the TCR/ligand interactions (e.g. pMHC for αβ TCRs)        Screening for inhibitors of TCR-associated interactions        Providing the basis for potential therapeutics        
A number of constructs have been devised to date for the production of recombinant TCRs. These constructs fall into two broad classes, single-chain TCRs and dimeric TCRs, the literature relevant to these constructs is summarized below.
Single-chain TCRs (scTCRs) are artificial constructs consisting of a single amino acid strand, which like native heterodimeric TCRs bind to MHC-peptide complexes. Unfortunately, attempts to produce functional alpha/beta analogue scTCRs by simply linking the alpha and beta chains such that both are expressed in a single open reading frame have been unsuccessful, presumably because of the natural instability of the alpha-beta soluble domain pairing.
Accordingly, special techniques using various truncations of either or both of the alpha and beta chains have been necessary for the production of scTCRs. These formats appear to be applicable only to a very limited range of scTCR sequences. Soo Hoo et al (1992) PNAS. 89 (10): 4759-63 report the expression of a mouse TCR in single chain format from the 2C T cell clone using a truncated beta and alpha chain linked with a 25 amino acid linker and bacterial periplasmic expression (see also Schodin et al (1996) Mol. Immunol. 33 (9): 819-29). This design also forms the basis of the m6 single-chain TCR reported by Holler et al (2000) PNAS. 97 (10): 5387-92 which is derived from the 2C scTCR and binds to the same H2-Ld-restricted alloepitope. Shusta et al (2000) Nature Biotechnology 18: 754-759 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,538 report using a murine single-chain 2C TCR constructs in yeast display experiments, which produced mutated TCRs with, enhanced thermal stability and solubility. This report also demonstrated the ability of these displayed 2C TCRs to selectively bind cells expressing their cognate pMHC. Khandekar et al (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272 (51): 32190-7 report a similar design for the murine D10 TCR, although this scTCR was fused to MBP and expressed in bacterial cytoplasm (see also Hare et al (1999) Nat. Struct. Biol. 6 (6): 574-81). Hilyard et al (1994) PNAS. 91 (19): 9057-61 report a human scTCR specific for influenza matrix protein-HLA-A2, using a Vα-linker-Vβ design and expressed in bacterial periplasm.
Chung et al (1994) PNAS. 91 (26) 12654-8 report the production of a human scTCR using a Vα-linker-Vβ-Cβ design and expression on the surface of a mammalian cell line. This report does not include any reference to peptide-HLA specific binding of the scTCR. Plaksin et al (1997) J. Immunol. 158 (5): 2218-27 report a similar Vα-linker-Vβ-Cβ design for producing a murine scTCR specific for an HIV gp120-H-2Dd epitope. This scTCR is expressed as bacterial inclusion bodies and refolded in vitro.
A number of papers describe the production of TCR heterodimers which include the native disulphide bridge which connects the respective subunits (Garboczi, et al., (1996), Nature 384(6605): 134-41; Garboczi, et al., (1996), J Immunol 157(12): 5403-10; Chang et al., (1994), PNAS USA 91: 11408-11412; Davodeau et al., (1993), J. Biol. Chem. 268(21): 15455-15460; Golden et al., (1997), J. Imm. Meth. 206: 163-169; U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,840). However, although such TCRs can be recognised by TCR-specific antibodies, none were shown to recognise its native ligand at anything other than relatively high concentrations and/or were not stable.
In WO 99/60120, a soluble TCR is described which is correctly folded so that it is capable of recognising its native ligand, is stable over a period of time, and can be produced in reasonable quantities. This TCR comprises a TCR α or γ chain extracellular domain dimerised to a TCR β or δ chain extracellular domain respectively, by means of a pair of C-terminal dimerisation peptides, such as leucine zippers. This strategy of producing TCRs is generally applicable to all TCRs.
Reiter et al, Immunity, 1995, 2:281-287, details the construction of a soluble molecule comprising disulphide-stabilised TCR α and β variable domains, one of which is linked to a truncated form of Pseudomonas exotoxin (PE38). One of the stated reasons for producing this molecule was to overcome the inherent instability of single-chain TCRs. The position of the novel disulphide bond in the TCR variable domains was identified via homology with the variable domains of antibodies, into which these have previously been introduced (for example see Brinkmann, et al. (1993), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 7538-7542, and Reiter, et al. (1994) Biochemistry 33: 5451-5459). However, as there is no such homology between antibody and TCR constant domains, such a technique could not be employed to identify appropriate sites for new inter-chain disulphide bonds between TCR constant domains.
As mentioned above Shusta et at (2000) Nature Biotechnology 18: 754-759 report using single-chain 2 C TCR constructs in yeast display experiments. The principle of displaying scTCRs on phage particles has previously been discussed. For example, WO 99/19129 details the production of scTCRs, and summarise a potential method for the production of phage particles displaying scTCRs of the Vα-Linker-VβCβ format. However, this application contains no exemplification demonstrating the production of said phage particles displaying TCR. The application does however refer to a co-pending application:                “The construction of DNA vectors including a DNA segment encoding a sc-TCR molecules fused to a bacteriophage coat protein (gene II or gene VIII) have been described in said pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/813,781.”        
Furthermore, this application relies on the ability of anti-TCR antibodies or superantigen MHC complexes to recognise the soluble, non-phage displayed, scTCRs produced to verify their correct conformation. Therefore, true peptide-MHC binding specificity of the scTCRs, in any format, is not conclusively demonstrated.
Finally, a further study (Onda et al., (1995) Molecular Immunology 32 (17-18) 1387-1397) discloses the phage display of two murine TCR α chains in the absence of their respective β chains. This study demonstrated that phage particles displaying one of the TCR α chains (derived from the A1.1 murine hybridoma) bound preferentially to the same peptides immobilised in microtitre wells that the complete TCR would normally respond to when there were presented by the murine Class I MHC I-Ad.
Screening Use
A number of important cellular interactions and cell responses, including the TCR-mediated immune synapse, are controlled by contacts made between cell surface receptors and ligands presented on the surfaces of other cells. These types of specific molecular contacts are of crucial importance to the correct biochemical regulation in the human body and are therefore being studied intensely. In many cases, the objective of such studies is to devise a means of modulating cellular responses in order to prevent or combat disease.
Therefore, methods with which to identify compounds that bind with some degree of specificity to human receptor or ligand molecules are important as leads for the discovery and development of new disease therapeutics. In particular, compounds that interfere with certain receptor-ligand interactions have immediate potential as therapeutic agents or carriers.
Advances in combinatorial chemistry, enabling relatively easy and cost-efficient production of very large compound libraries have increased the scope for compound testing enormously. Now the limitations of screening programmes most often reside in the nature of the assays that can be employed, the production of suitable receptor and ligand molecules and how well these assays can be adapted to high throughput screening methods.
Display Methods
It is often desirable to present a given peptide or polypeptide on the surface of a proteinaceous particle. Such particles may serve as purification aids for the peptide or polypeptide (since the particles carrying the peptide or polypeptide may be separated from unwanted contaminants by sedimentation or other methods). They may also serve as particulate vaccines, the immune response to the surface displayed peptide or polypeptide being stimulated by the particulate presentation. Protein p24 of the yeast retrotransposon, and the hepatitis B surface coat protein are examples of proteins which self assemble into particles. Fusion of the peptide or polypeptide of interest to these particle-forming proteins is a recognised way of presenting the peptide or polypeptide on the surface of the resultant particles.
However, particle display methods have primarily been used to identify proteins with desirable properties such as enhanced expression yields, binding and/or stability characteristics. These methods involve creating a diverse pool or ‘library’ of proteins or polypeptides expressed on the surface of proteinaceous particles. These particles have two key features, firstly each particle presents a single variant protein or polypeptide, and secondly the genetic material encoding the expressed protein or polypeptide is associated with that of the particle. This library is then subjected to one or more rounds of selection. For example, this may consist of contacting a ligand with a particle-display library of mutated receptors and identifying which mutated receptors bind the ligand with the highest affinity. Once the selection process has been completed the receptor or receptors with the desired properties can be isolated, and their genetic material can be amplified in order to allow the receptors to be sequenced. These display methods fall into two broad categories, in-vitro and in-vivo display.
All in-vivo display methods rely on a step in which the library, usually encoded in or with the genetic nucleic acid of a replicable particle such as a plasmid or phage replicon is transformed into cells to allow expression of the proteins or polypeptides. (Plückthun (2001) Adv Protein Chem 55 367-403). There are a number of replicon/host systems that have proved suitable for in-vivo display of protein or polypeptides. These include the following
Phage/bacterial cells
plasmid/CHO cells
Vectors based on the yeast 2 μm plasmid/yeast cells
bacculovirus/insect cells
plasmid/bacterial cells
In-vivo display methods include cell-surface display methods in which a plasmid is introduced into the host cell encoding a fusion protein consisting of the protein or polypeptide of interest fused to a cell surface protein or polypeptide. The expression of this fusion protein leads to the protein or polypeptide of interest being displayed on the surface of the celL The cells displaying these proteins or polypeptides of interest can then be subjected to a selection process such as FACS and the plasmids obtained from the selected cell or cells can be isolated and sequenced. Cell surface display systems have been devised for mammalian cells (Higuschi (1997) J. Immunol. Methods 202 193-204), yeast cells (Shusta (1999) J Mol Biol 292 949-956) and bacterial cells (Sameulson (2002) J. Biotechnol 96 (2) 129-154).
Numerous reviews of the various in-vivo display techniques have been published. For example, (Hudson (2002) Expert Opin Biol Ther (2001) 1 (5) 845-55) and (Schmitz (2000) 21 (Supp A) S106-S112).
In-vitro display methods are based on the use of ribosomes to translate libraries of mRNA into a diverse array of protein or polypeptide variants. The linkage between the proteins or polypeptides formed and the mRNA encoding these molecules is maintained by one of two methods. Conventional ribosome display utilises mRNA sequences that encode a short (typically 40-100 amino acid) linker sequence and the protein or polypeptide to be displayed. The linker sequence allow the displayed protein or polypeptide sufficient space to re-fold without being sterically hindered by the ribosme. The mRNA sequence lacks a ‘stop’ codon, this ensures that the expressed protein or polypeptide and the RNA remain attached to the ribosome particle. The related mRNA display method is based on the preparation of mRNA sequences encoding the protein or polypeptide of interest and DNA linkers carrying a puromycin moiety. As soon as the ribosome reaches the mRNA/DNA junction translation is stalled and the puromycin forms a covalent linkage to the ribosome. For a recent review of these two related in-vitro display methods see (Amstutz (2001) Curr Opin Biotechnol 12 400-405).
Particularly preferred is the phage display technique which is based on the ability of bacteriophage particles to express a heterologous peptide or polypeptide fused to their surface proteins. (Smith (1985) Science 217 1315-1317). The procedure is quite general, and well understood in the art for the display of polypeptide monomers. However, in the case of polypeptides that in their native form associate as dimers, only the phage display of antibodies appears to have been thoroughly investigated.
For monomeric polypeptide display there are two main procedures:
Firstly (Method A) by inserting into a vector (phagemid) DNA encoding the heterologous peptide or polypeptide fused to the DNA encoding a bacteriophage coat protein. The expression of phage particles displaying the heterologous peptide or polypeptide is then carried out by transfecting bacterial cells with the phagemid, and then infecting the transformed cells with a ‘helper phage’. The helper phage acts as a source of the phage proteins not encoded by the phagemid required to produce a functional phage particle.
Secondly (Method B), by inserting DNA encoding the heterologous peptide or polypeptide into a complete phage genome fused to the DNA encoding a bacteriophage coat protein. The expression of phage particles displaying the heterologous peptide or polypeptide is then carried out by infecting bacterial cells with the phage genome. This method has the advantage of the first method of being a ‘single-step’ process. However, the size of the heterologous DNA sequence that can be successfully packaged into the resulting phage particles is reduced. M13, T7 and Lambda are examples of suitable phages for this method.
A variation on (Method B) the involves adding a DNA sequence encoding a nucleotide binding domain to the DNA in the phage genome encoding the heterologous peptide be displayed, and further adding the corresponding nucleotide binding site to the phage genome. This causes the heterologous peptide to become directly attached to the phage genome. This peptide/genome complex is then packaged into a phage particle which displays the heterologous peptide. This method is fully described in WO 99/11785.
The phage particles can then be recovered and used to study the binding characteristics of the heterologous peptide or polypeptide. Once isolated, phagemid or phage DNA can be recovered from the peptide- or polypeptide-displaying phage particle, and this DNA can be replicated via PCR. The PCR product can be used to sequence the heterologous peptide or polypeptide displayed by a given phage particle.
The phage display of single-chain antibodies and fragments thereof, has become a routine means of studying the binding characteristics of these polypeptides. There are numerous books available that review phage display techniques and the biology of the bacteriophage. (See, for example, Phage Display—A Laboratory Manual, Barbas et al., (2001) Cold Spring Harbour Laboratory Press).
A third phage display method (Method C) relies on the fact that heterologous polypeptides having a cysteine residue at a desired location can be expressed in a soluble form by a phagemid or phage genome, and caused to associate with a modified phage surface protein also having a cysteine residue at a surface exposed position, via the formation of a disulphide linkage between the two cysteines. WO 01/05950 details the use of this alternative linkage method for the expression of single-chain antibody-derived peptides.